Quest Selection
Quest Selection screen 1) Story quests. This tab displayes fixed stages for the main story. The first quests have little AP consumption while having the same capacity for gathering Material and raising Intimacy as other quests, so it is viable to grind those elements on them. Some story quests provide special rewards, such as 4-4-4D (Seirenum, fourth chapter, fourth stage, Death difficulty) that gives you a Rarity 5 familiar once you clear it 60 times. Doing story quests for the first time provides additional experience. After choosing one of Gilverado's regions and a chapter, you will access the Stage Selection for that quest. Advancing on the main story sometimes requires a certain Rank, as displayed on the Main Story Sealed Path screen. 2) Event quests. During events, pressing this element takes you to the Event Quests screen. Event quests are time limited, so you should prioritize them if you want their rewards. See the list of Event Types for their explanations. 3) Score contest quests. There are three types of score contests: * National Score Contests are held every weekend. There are no limits over the familiars you can use. They provide valuable rewards for holders of good positions on their rankings and Coins that you can exchange for more prizes. For four weeks, a specific Rarity 5 familiar is available as reward. If you participate on all weeks, you acquire this familiar just for participating. For advice on scoring, see Tips. * Ether Score Contests are held every weekday. At the start of the day, you gain six keys, which you need to spend in order to play the stage. Unused keys are lost at start of the next day. During the stage, you can only use familiars of a determined shot type. This also applies to support familiars (you cannot activate their Skill and their bonus does not apply, but your supports may still have a Love Link with them). Ether is rewarded to the participants, to be exchanged for stat bonuses on the Ability Tree screen. * Event Score Contests are held irregularly during events. They often work the same as National Score Contests, but they may also have their own set of rules. They do not appear on this tab; instead, they appear on ②. 4) Weekday quests. These quests switch each day and provide items for upgrading familiars. The rewarded items' attribute depend on the day of the week: Monday is for Darkness; Tuesday is for Fire; Wednesday is for Water; Thursday is for Wind; Friday is for Light and weekends are for Skill-up items and Medals. The Skill-up item quests on weekends are important, because Skill-up items are scarce otherwise. 5) Quest selection. Quest headers displayed here may take you to another selection screen or to the quests themselves. On the score contest quests tab there is a text box that takes you to the Coin Exchange screen. 6) Shot test. Takes you to the Shot Test Selection screen, but first, a screen will appear explaining that only rental familiars will be used and that you will not gain EXP, Medals, Material and such from clearing shot test stages. On the bottom of that screen, checking a box prevents this screen from appearing again. Main Story Sealed Path Advancing through the main story, you may come across this screen, which impedes your progress. To unlock the path, you must reach a certain Rank. 1) Required Rank. The required Rank for you to proceed on the main story. 2) Your current Rank. This is your current Rank. 3) Break the seal. If you meet the required Rank, pressing this button proceeds on the main story. 4) Retreat for now. Returns to the previous screen. Event Quests screen Events provide Rarity 3—5 familiars through varying kinds of tasks, depending on their type. Dedicating yourself during events is especially recommended if you are a free player. Click here to see the list of event types. Not all events’ quest selection screens will have all of the elements explained below. 1) Event information. Below the event's title, there is an expiration date. 2) Rules explanation ('''ルール説明).' Pressing this brings up the event’s news article, displaying the familiars available as rewards, explaining event features and showing dates for the release of new quests and event score contests if there are any. '''3) Familiars available as rewards ('報酬使い魔').' Shows a list of the familiars you can get from participating on the event. Depending on the event, they can be acquired as Active Point milestone rewards, Active Point rankings rewards, event score contest rankings rewards or Mission rewards. This list is similar to the Gacha Recommendation list, and you can see that for reference. 4) Event mission (イベントミッション').' If the event brings special Missions, pressing this takes you to the “Event” tab on the Mission screen. 5) Prologue (プロローグ').' Pressing this replays the event’s intro cut scene. 6) Useful info #1. On top, your current Active Points. On the bottom, your position at the event's Active Point rankings. 7) Useful info #2. On the top, the next milestone reward you can get from accumulating Active Points. On the bottom, the remaining Active Points you need to gain in order to get it. 8) Active Point milestones. Takes you to the Active Points Milestones screen, list of rewards that you can get from accumulating Active Points. 9) Active Point rankings. Takes you to the event's rankings. 10) Stages. These elements take you to the event's Stage Selection. To the left, an EXP, Medals or Intimacy acquisition bonus upon clearing this quest’s stages may be displayed if you have Premium status or under other, unusual circumstances. Players below Rank 100 get an EXP bonus from every quests. If there are bonuses, on the top right corner of this element, each bonus’ expiration date is displayed (in accordance to JST). Stage Selection 1) Stages. Pressing these tabs will open the list of difficulties for each stage. If you have completed the stage on all difficulties, a three-letter evaluation will be displayed. This is not an average; your lowest evaluation for each category (score, Combo and clear amount) will be displayed. 2) Rankings. Takes you to the rankings for the respective stage. 3) Recommended attribute. The recommended attribute(s) for the stage. This corresponds to the boss' and most of the enemies' weaknesses. In most cases, you should try to bring at least one shot familiar of that attribute. When there is two recommended attributes, the order does not point to the boss' weakness. 4) Difficulty select. These are the difficulties available for the stage. Selecting a difficulty takes you to the Helper Select screen for the stage. * Most quests are available on Easy, Normal, Hard, and Death. By default, only the lowest available difficulty will be selectable. In order to unlock higher difficulties, you must clear the lower ones. During Active Point contests, it is important to play mainly on Death difficulty because the Active Points gained will be around twelve times the AP required to play the stage; while for Hard it is around ten times, and for both Easy and Normal it is only around eight times. This, however, is only true if you get a score evaluation of S. For more advice on acquiring Active Points, see Tips. * On higher difficulties, enemy fire and the boss’s HP is increased. Not only there will be more enemies and destructible objects for you to shot at, but your Combo increase rate is higher, which favors shot types with high Combo potential for scoring (such as DDP Laser). 5) Evaluations. These are evaluations of your performance once you clear the stage. For details, see the Stage Clear screen. 6) AP cost. The required AP to spend in order to play the stage. If you do not have enough AP, you may still refill in order to play it. 7) Rewards. Pressing this takes you to a list of rewards that you will earn for getting certain evaluations after clearing the stage. The displayed reward is for the clear amount evaluation, but you may also see a familiar fading in and out that can be a reward for any of the evaluations. Some rewards earned this way will be placed on the Presents screen for you to claim later, but most of the time they will be given immediately. 8) Back. Returns to the previous screen. Helper Select screen Before you play on a stage, you have to select another player's familiar to be your helper/third shot familiar. 1) AP cost. The required AP to spend in order to play the stage. 2) Recommended attribute. Already explained in Stage Selection. 3) Helper Select. The list from which you have to choose your helper/third shot familiar. Selecting a helper takes you to the Team Select screen. The first three helper options are taken from your Friends List, while the remaining two are strangers. If you use a stranger's familiar, you can send them a friend request after the second Stage Clear screen. Note that you cannot LOVE MAX with helper familiars. The icons are not the player's avatars; they are the helper familiars up to selection. The overlaid information is explained on the Equip Familiars screen. When a waving flag appears on top of the icon, it shows that the helper player is a friend who cheered you previously today, and this familiar has 20% higher stats than usual. The player's name and Rank appears to the right, and the color of the text box represents the helper familiar's attribute. The shot type is also displayed, with an icon for whether it is straight or wide. 4) Mana (Heart Boxes) gained. The amount of Mana you will gain from using this familiar that can later be used for the Mana Gacha. Using the familiar of a friend will give you three Mana, while a stranger's familiar will give you one. 5) Back. Returns to the previous screen. Team Select screen This is where you select one of your five teams to play as, and use stage items. 1) Edit team. Takes you to the Equip Familiars screen. 2) Team. The team you will be playing the stage as. A team consists of a straight-shot, a wide-shot, a helper and three support familiars. Use the arrows to select which team you will use (dragging this left or right also works). 3) Helper. Already explained on the Helper Select screen. 4) Information. The description of the selected familiar's shot type or Skill, and below, Power and HP. Press a familiar's icon to select it. 5) Item Set. Various boosts you can use for a single stage. These can be bought for gems at the Gem Shop or given as rewards for various reasons. The effects of each item are as follows: * Barrier: Protects you from a single hit and lingers for a while. Your Combo will not drop from this hit. Additionally, it doubles your familiar's earned Intimacy. * Boss Time: Doubles the timer during the boss fight. Additionally, it doubles the Active Points earned. * Ring Zoom: Increases the size of your Magical Ring, used for marking enemies. * Combo Up: Increases the Combo meter size, allowing you to spend more time not firing against an enemy without depleting your Combo. * With Loloi: Loloi joins you as an option. 6) Buy stage items. Takes you to Gem Shop, so you can buy the items explained above. 7) Back. Returns to the previous screen. 8) Start. Starts the stage (see: During Stages). If you are out of AP to play the stage, a screen will pop up asking if you want to pay 10 gems to refill your AP meter completely. 9) Video recording. Turning this on will record gameplay footage of the stage (not all devices support this function). After the second Stage Clear screen, a confirmation screen will come up asking if you would like to publish your video. On that screen, pressing はい (yes) takes you to the Publish Video screen and pressing いいえ (no) allows you to publish your video later through the Play Videos screen, but if you record another video before publishing it, it will be overwritten. Category:Screen Translation